


Tumblr Smut: Click and Drag

by GraveVyxen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Asphyxiation, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, M/M, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex for pay, Table Sex, Technical Underage Sex, Tumblr Prompts, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveVyxen/pseuds/GraveVyxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my short fills for the Tumblr smut click and drag game. Will continue to update as more are prompted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blindfold Sex - Mad Hook

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Blindfold Sex  
> CHARACTERS: Jefferson, Killian Jones, Grace (mentioned)  
> PAIRINGS: Killian/Jefferson  
> NOTES: Please forgive me since I’ve been awake for about 17 hours and been on 2 planes today AND have had no one check this over. It’s very short and not my BEST (and also based entirely off of my curse married!AU that is still a WIP), but I hope you like it! :)  
> DISCLAIMER: Not my characters, never happened.

It was only when the blindfold slipped over his eyes that the voices in Jefferson's head finally stopped chattering. With the curse broken and his daughter back in his life, he'd expected Killian to leave. Killian had his own memories back, a life he'd lived with goals he'd never gotten to attain, and their marriage was a lie.

But he'd stayed. Not out of obligation, no, but, as he'd said, he'd grown to care for Jefferson quite a bit, even love him, after twenty-eight years living together, sleeping together, eating together. And the addition of a daughter to adopt with the hatter had only been a bonus, in his eyes. He could finally prove to himself and everyone else that he would be a good father.

But the broken curse only meant more madness for Jefferson. Before, he could slip into either personality at will. He could be Jefferson Jones for days on end and not once hear the voices in the back of his mind reminding him of the horrors he'd suffered in Wonderland, of his home being ripped from him, of how worthless and pathetic and cowardly he was. The broken curse, however, well...it brought it all to a head.

Killian was patient with him, holding him through his panic attacks and his episodes, helping to cover for him if Grace was home. Sex had been out of the question for a month before they'd found a way to stop the voices. Jefferson couldn't take the stimulation on his body and his mind all at once, he couldn't concentrate. He'd wind up hyperventilating and turning away before they could even start anything because he was so broken.

The blindfold helped. It had only been an idea at first. Killian tied a scarf around Jefferson's eyes once while he was on the couch to keep him from seeing the birthday gift he'd brought home, and the hatter had been reluctant to remove it, only later sighting the quiet in his head as the reason for his hesitations.

They'd had sex for the first time in weeks that night, and it was mind-blowing and comfortable and everything the two of them could have hoped for. So the blindfold became a constant. They wouldn't have sex without it.

Jefferson loved the darkness, the surprise of what was to come when the scarf went over his eyes. With Killian, it was always a surprise. He had a way of making sure that every night was different.

The cold of the hook he'd taken to wearing running over Jefferson's nipple was a welcome shock. The little nub peaked at the stimulation, and the hatter moaned his pleasure. "Yes, Killian..."

There was a dark chuckle, somewhere above him, and then the scratch of facial hair over Jefferson's chest as the un-stimulated nipple was tongued. Letting out an appreciative moan, Jefferson arched into the touch.

Killian's hand was already slick with lubricant when his fingers nudged at Jefferson's entrance. The pirate laid himself fully over the hatter to achieve the goal he had of stimulating the other man's nipples while he stretched him. The mewls and deep groans the hatter released were music to Killian's ears. He loved how easy it was to take Jefferson apart. The curved side of his hook glided over Jefferson's nipple, back and forth, to distract him slightly from the burn of two fingers working inside of him. They'd gotten better at being quick with their preparations. Both men knew what they were doing now more than before, knew each others' bodies and how much they could take.

Killian had three fingers inside of Jefferson when the hatter groaned again. "Please, now, just do it now..." Jefferson's voice was already halfway to wrecked, unable to take the pleasure of Killian's expert touches. "Killian..."

Killian grinned, using his good hand to tilt the bottle of lubricant over his penis, coating it thoroughly and slicking it with his fingers before he lined himself up. "Ready?"

Jefferson nodded quickly, and was rewarded with the slow burn of penetration. The pain lasted less time now, after all of the times the two of them had sex. It wasn't long before the pain was gone altogether and he found himself bucking along with the pirate as the other man began to thrust.

Killian was normally much slower when they fucked. He liked to take his time to enjoy the sex he had with Jefferson, but tonight, it seemed, he was on a mission. He wanted to change up their pace by going quicker, harder, rougher, and Jefferson found that he loved it almost as much as their slow, languid lovemaking.

The hand wrapping around his dick was more than welcome, and Jefferson could already feel the arousal pooling in his stomach as his moans got louder. He barely had time to warn Killian before he found himself erupting, cum splashing his stomach.

Killian grunted when the hatter's body began to convulse around him, spilling inside of the other man. His hips jerked through his orgasm. "Jefferson...oh, Christ, love..." He rested his head on Jefferson's hip as he came down from the rush, listening to the breathing of the lanky brunette underneath him to slow down.

Jefferson laid in silence, happy with the quiet in his mind after his orgasm, but knowing that, soon, the scarf would come off, and it would be as bad as it always was. "Mmm..." He turned his head slightly. "Thank you..."

"No, love." Killian finally moved back up the bed to set his head on the pillow next to Jefferson's. "Thank _you._ "

Jefferson smiled, even though he couldn't see Killian. He shifted slightly on the bed, drying cum growing uncomfortable on his skin. "Can you...?"

"Clean you up?" Killian smiled and leaned in to kiss Jefferson's lips. "Of course, love." As he stood, Jefferson caught his hand. He glanced back down.

"Thanks, really." Jefferson said again. "For everything."


	2. Roleplay Sex - SwanThief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second installment of Tumblr prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TITLE: Roleplay Sex  
> CHARACTERS: Neal Cassidy, Emma Swan  
> PAIRINGS: Neal/Emma  
> NOTES: Pre-August.  
> DISCLAIMER: Not mine, didn't happen.

"Kneel."

Neal found himself on his knees the moment the command came from Emma's sweet mouth. He suppressed a grin, bowing his head so that she couldn't see. He loved it when she got this way, when she got _dominant_ and _commanding_ and _oh-so-in-control_.

Emma, meanwhile, sat down on the armchair in the motel room that they'd (for once) paid to sleep in. Her short dress rode up at the motion, displaying creamy white thighs. She drew the fabric higher, just enough to keep her panties covered. "Crawl forward, slow." She murmured. Her eyes remained trained on his form as he followed her demands.

Neal stopped as soon as his hands found the edge of the chair. He could just see, in his peripheral, Emma's legs, open to him. He resisted the urge to put his hands on them, to lift them onto his shoulders and have his way with her. This was _her_ night. She was in control. Just the way she loved to be.

Nails scraped over Neal's shoulders, the back of his neck, under the straps of his wife beater. He moaned appreciatively at the touch. Emma sat back again, breaking contact for a moment before lifting one foot from the floor. She set her heel on Neal's back. The new angle made it easy for Neal to see her red panties, a wet spot in the center. His eyes averted quickly once more. Emma hadn't told him he could look, not yet.

"Worship your queen." Emma whispered, teasingly. She was feeling playful tonight. Neal could tell by the amused tone behind her words. He turned his head slightly to kiss along the inside of her knee. The shiver she gave at that had him grinning once more. Regaining control over herself, Emma sat back.

Neal kissed higher up Emma's thigh. He was almost to the edge of her silky panties when a hand in his hair stopped him with a rough tug. He felt a small groan work its way out of his throat at having his lust unquenched. His lips tingled at the thought of having Emma's wet pussy under them. His arousal throbbed in the confines of his pants. He could feel just how hard it was pressing up against the zipper.

Emma's fingers carded through Neal's hair to soothe the ache from the pulling. She let her foot fall from Neal's back and onto the floor once more. "I want to hear you beg for that." She said, a smirk playing on the corners of her lips.

Neal shivered at her voice. He couldn't help but find himself incredibly turned on every single time Emma played this game. He knew, if he used his imagination, he could see her on a throne right now, a queen with her loyal servant. Her favorite game. "Queen Emma..." He started, leaning down to kiss the arches of her bare feet, smiling at the way her toes wiggled. "Please..." His lips worked their way up one ankle and back down the other. "Let me..." Her knees and thighs were next, peppered with kisses and soft bites. "Pleasure you." He punctuated his last statement with a final press of lips against the outside of her damp panties.

Emma made a soft keening noise, pursing her lips to try and keep it in. The way her legs tensed was a dead giveaway. She lifted her skirt minutely higher. "Alright." Her fingers drew the fabric higher to expose the waistband of her underwear.

Neal bowed his head respectfully as he tugged the garment down around her ankles. The musky scent of her sex reached his nose. His mouth practically watered thinking about how delicious she tasted. He didn't waste any time leaning in. The wetness of her folds touched his lips, and his tongue slipped out to taste her. He slid it up, through her wetness, prodding softly against her clit. He took a moment to appreciate the way she moaned before nuzzling his face deeper. His hands left the floor to palm her thighs open wider.

Emma's head fell back against the armchair. She shivered at the feel of Neal's mouth against her. This was her favorite part of the game. The part where he worshipped her, entirely, without question. Her hands buried into his thick curls, tugging him in harder. "More!" She rasped out. "Tongue."

Neal nearly chuckled at her commands, obediently flattening his tongue against her and wedging it between the lips of her vagina. He leant his head forward enough to rest his nose against her clit. A small shake of his head had her hands tugging harder at his hair. Her legs were shaking when they draped over his shoulders.

Emma drew Neal closer with her legs, feeling him pull her towards the edge of the chair as he lifted her legs higher. "N-Neal!" Her teeth dug into her bottom lip when his nose bumped a particularly sensitive spot, and she was seeing stars. "Neal!"

Neal wanted to grin into her, but all he did was tongue a little harder, sucking softly as her wetness grew. His erection throbbed insistently against his zipper now.  He looked up at her through his lashes. Emma's face was a mask of pleasure. Her jaw was clenched tightly, face flushed and eyes shut. Her hips were rotating, slowly, against him, and her hands gripped his hair harder with every undulation.

And then, her mouth fell open, and she groaned her pleasure. The look was Neal's only warning before she began to cum. He swallowed fervently, lapping at her juices long after she'd finally stopped shaking with her orgasm.

It took a few moments for her hands to unclench from his hair. Emma's body slowly untangled from his and she relaxed in the chair for a beat while he continued to kneel obediently at her feet. She was the one who broke the silence. "I think you deserve release as well, don't you?" Her voice, trying so hard to be powerful, was shaky. Her hands were already behind her, unzipping her dress. "Get on the bed."

Neal grinned to himself, stripping down without having to be told. When his boxers finally pooled on the floor, he moaned. The cool air of the room on his throbbing erection was nearly torturous. He sat down on the bed and leaned back. For a moment, he wondered if she was going to reciprocate with her mouth, before the pleasant surprise of her straddling his hips answered the unspoken question.

Emma lowered herself onto Neal, her vagina still slick with her release and his saliva. The penetration had her groaning again. "Neal...oh, shit."

Neal's hands found her hips, rubbing at them while they both took a moment to adjust. He looked up at her beautiful face, all blonde hair and flushed skin. "Emma...my queen..." His fingers dug into her soft flesh.

Emma's small grin at his words told Neal that he'd said the right thing. She began to raise and lower herself on him. She set her hands on his chest for leverage.

Neal moaned, hips bucking. "I can't last, please..." He groaned. A blush crossed his cheeks. He hated admitting how easily this game got him. "Emma..."

Emma dug her nails into his skin and dragged them down. "Cum." She moaned, clenching her internal muscles. "You've-ah!-got permission."

Neal had a smile on his face when he choked out her name, body stilling when he emptied himself into her. His eyes closed and his head fell back against the blankets.

Emma's cry of release was punctuated with her nails scratching down Neal's chest and stomach, her body shaking with the force of it. She collapsed on top of him and groaned. "Okay, I..." She shivered. "I'm spent."

Neal laughed breathlessly as he wrapped her in his arms. "Good." He replied into her ear. "Me, too." His fingers trailed up and down her back. "My _queen_." He teased.

Emma blushed, smiling. "You like it too. Shut up." She tapped his nose. "Let's just...let's go to bed, okay?"

Neal nodded, smirking, as he pulled her higher up the bed and draped the sheets over them. "You got it."


	3. Hooker Sex - Mad Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third installment of Tumblr prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TITLE: Hooker Sex  
> CHARACTERS: Killian Jones, Jefferson  
> PAIRINGS: Jefferson/Killian  
> NOTES: I don't know why, but I always see toppy!Jefferson as being into erotic asphyxiation, hence, the choking. Also, Killian is basically canon into having his hair pulled, so...  
> DISCLAIMER: Not my characters. Never happened.

Jefferson had never done this before. He'd never _had_  to do this before. It wasn't like he couldn't get a woman on his own, no, he'd had quite a few beautiful, powerful, strong women under him, in his bed, but tonight...he wanted a taste of something different.

Something darker.

Something none of the women he'd ever taken had let him do before.

Picking up his pace, Jefferson wrapped his black jacket around himself tighter and swept into the tavern on the dock. His blue eyes searched the tables. One hand in his pocket curled around the heavy chain of gold that Rumplestiltskin had paid him with. He felt as though he deserved a treat after all of the portal jumping he'd done, the stealing. And tonight would be his first night of fun in a long, long time.

He'd already ordered ale at the bar and leaned against it to watch the crowd change. His ears pricked every time he heard the rowdy group of leather-clad pirates let out a cheer. They seemed to be playing some sort of dice game, and they were very excited about it.

Jefferson scoffed until one of the men stood from the table to head toward him. The man carried himself like a king, his hips moved with a swagger that looked too practiced to be natural. But it was his eyes, blue and piercing, peeking out from black bangs, that had the hatter wondering if this might be his chance. The other man leaned against the bar. His hip, hidden beneath tightly stretched black leather, popped and he bent his legs to rest his stomach along the edge of the wood.

Jefferson found himself licking his lips as his eyes searched over the unmarred tan skin he could see on the man's neck, in the open front of his vest where his shirt wasn't buttoned. He was a pirate, that much was obvious. Maybe the gold in the hatter's pocket would be enough to convince the pirate into his bed. He caught the man's eye and leaned in close. "Pardon me, but I couldn't help noticing..." Thinking quickly, Jefferson motioned at the men from the pirate's table. "Your crew, they seem a bit riled up."

The pirate smirked, showing straight, white teeth. The candlelight caught the scar under his right eye. "Aye. A celebration."

Jefferson nodded and took a swallow of ale just as the bartender handed over a tankard to the other man. "Jefferson's the name."

"Jones." The pirate replied, taking a long swallow of whatever it was that he'd ordered. "Captain Jones." His black-outlined blue eye winked.

Jefferson's hand held tighter to the gold chain in his pocket. "What's the celebration?" He asked. His thumb stroked the soft length of gold, and he could barely keep from pulling it out and asking Captain Jones for his time.

"None of your business, I'm afraid, mate." Captain Jones turned to leave, but Jefferson couldn't stop himself from putting a hand on the man's upper arm. "What's the idea? Can't take no for an answer?" The tone was teasing, but there was venom under it, surely the pirate wasn't playing around.

"It's not that." Jefferson replied quickly. He drew the gold from his pocket, only part of the way, to catch the other man's attention. "I was looking to pay for some... _company_  tonight. If you're interested in a hearty payment." He tried to be flippant, shrugging as if he didn't care whether or not Captain Jones accepted. "I seem to have a surplus of gold at my disposal and no one to share my triumph with. Unless you're happiest with whatever it is that you gained to split with your men." He knew the offer would be difficult for a pirate to refuse. He'd heard of their lust for more money.

And the spark in Captain Jones' blue eyes told him that his gamble was correct. The man dragged his gaze from the gold to Jefferson's face slowly. "Ah, well, what do you have in mind, mate?" He waved over to his men, using his hands to tell them that he was off. They cheered and waved as the captain left the tavern with Jefferson on his arm.

Jefferson grinned. "Well, how about we get ourselves a room and I'll show you?"

_____________________________________________________________

"This isn't quite what I had in mind." Captain Jones, stripped to down to his smallclothes, crossed his arms. "How much do you have, mate?"

Jefferson smiled, pulling the gold from the pocket of his long jacket before stripping it off. He saw the pirate's eyes light up at the heavy coil. "Is this enough to get what I want?"

Captain Jones glanced back up at Jefferson and backed himself to the bed, sitting upon the mattress. "It's a start."

Jefferson's smirk was pointed when he set the gold on the desk with the other man's clothes. "I want one more thing. Your first name. I'd like to know the name of the man I'm about to bed."

Captain Jones quirked his eyebrow, a smile playing about his lips. Now that they were alone, that the captain was undressed, he looked much younger. Jefferson almost wondered how old the other man was. "Killian. Killian Jones."

"It's nice to meet you, Killian." Jefferson leaned closer. "Are you ready to earn your pay?"

"I was born ready, mate." Killian hissed back. His white teeth flashed when he grinned. "The question is, are you ready?"

Jefferson answered by digging his teeth into the pirate's tanned neck. He could taste salt on his skin, and the moan that filled his ears was low. The rumble of it went straight to his cock. The hatter's hands slid up Killian's hips to his thickly-haired chest. "Does that answer your question?"

Killian's head dropped back when Jefferson's teeth dug into the junction between his neck and shoulder. He let himself be manhandled, turned over onto his stomach on the bed. His face flushed, but he caught a look at all of the gold the man was offering to him. He never thought he'd be the one being paid to, well...lay back and take it. And yet, here he was. Offering up his dignity for the sake of gold. It _was_ a lot of gold, though. And it wasn't like his men would know what he'd been up to. He'd likely never see this stranger, the man in the black coat, again.

Jefferson stepped away from the bed and stripped out of his clothes. He could already feel his cock stirring to attention just from looking at Killian's round, up-turned ass. He licked his lips. His hands itched to touch.

Killian got to his knees, back still to the hatter, and moved higher on the bed to keep his legs from hanging off the edge. "Well, mate? We don't have all night, do we?"

Getting back on the bed, Jefferson ran his hand up the side of Killian's thigh to his hip. "True." He leaned down to kiss the salty sweat at the back of the pirate's neck. "I told you what I wanted, right?" One hand slid around the front of Killian's neck, putting slight pressure on his throat.

Captain Jones shivered at his airway being cut off. When the pressure receded, he took a breath. "'Course, mate." He replied. "You're sure you can stop in time? I don't fancy being killed during a bedroom romp."

"Of course I can stop." Jefferson replied, lips grazing the back of Killian's ear. He bit the shell and the resulting moan was broken. "Hand me the oil, so we can get started."

Killian's hands didn't shake as he handed over a glass jar. Jefferson pulled the cork out with his teeth, dribbling some of the viscous fluid down the crack of the pirate's ass. He palmed one of the cheeks open to watch as the oil slid over his hole, the muscles fluttering in response.

Killian buried his head in his arms. His back bowed upward in presentation. "Just get on with it, mate." His muffled words reached Jefferson's ears. "I'd like to go back to the tavern tonight and drink away this memory when this is all over."

Jefferson chuckled darkly as he slicked himself with one hand. His fingers pressed into the other man's opening, scissoring quickly. "So you don't even want me to prepare you?"

Killian hissed, but otherwise kept himself in check. "I can do without." He replied pridefully.

Jefferson quirked an amused brow and lined himself up, pulling his fingers out. "You got it, Captain." He thrust his hips forward. Killian's low groan of pain sent a shiver up the hatter's spine. "Oh, you feel nice..."

Captain Jones arched his back when Jefferson began to move, barely giving him time to adjust before setting a slow, shallow rhythm. His fingers dug into the threadbare sheets of the rented bed. He gritted his teeth at the burn of penetration. "Is that the best you can do, mate?"

Jefferson smirked, hips rocking a little quicker, a little deeper. He planted one hand on the bed next to the pirate so that he could lean over his back without falling. The other hand, he wrapped around Killian's neck from behind. "I can do _so_ much better." He replied, softly, as he squeezed.

The pirate let out a choked noise as his throat closed. It was only a few moments before the hand moved away, and he took in a large gasp of air. The hatter closed his fingers in Killian's dark hair, yanking his head back. Killian moaned appreciatively. He pushed back into Jefferson this time. Suddenly, a spark of pleasure lit inside him, vision exploding to white for a few seconds as a cry tore out of his throat. The hatter had found his prostate. "There! Just there!" He groaned when the hand in his hair yanked back as Jefferson thrust inside him again. The combination of stimulation on his sweet spot and his hair being pulled left the pirate gasping, hips jerking to try and keep up.

Jefferson raised his hand from the bed, squeezing Killian's hip momentarily before moving it around his throat once more. He stroked the tan skin gently with his fingers before digging them in. This time, it wasn't playful. His hips pistoned hard. He was getting close. He released his fingers only when the pirate under him began to thrash from being deprived of air.

Killian panted. He hadn't expected to enjoy this. He'd expected to hate every moment of the sex, pocket the gold, and head back to the tavern. He'd never thought that he'd be getting off on being used, roughly, by another man. He certainly hadn't expected to enjoy the choking bit. It seemed that his bedmate had a thing for listening to him gasp for breath. The hand in his hair tightened, dragging him up to his knees. He moaned through gritted teeth.

Jefferson's mouth found the pirate's ear. "I'm nearly there, Captain." He nipped the piercing in Killian's earlobe. "I'm going to be holding your neck when I do." His free hand caressed the reddened skin of the pirate's throat. "Are you ready?" A tug to Killian's hair punctuated the words, leaving the pirate growling in pure lust.

Killian's hips jerked, searching for friction, as the hand closed around his throat again. His prostate was assaulted with hard, uneven thrusts, and he began to cum. His vision went dark with the force of his orgasm, and his mouth fell open.

Jefferson grunted, hands holding tighter to Killian's neck and hair as he spilled into the convulsing body in front of him. His grips weakened after a few moments, and he felt more than watched as the pirate crumpled to the bed. The hatter panted, pulling out, and stood on shaky legs. It was only when he turned back to the other man and noticed he hadn't moved that he began to wonder if, maybe, he hadn't let go in time. Fear pierced through his stomach and he moved back to the pirate's side.

Killian turned his head from the mattress, breathing heavily, but looked up at Jefferson. A grin split his features. "Well, aren't you a man of your word?" He chuckled breathlessly. "And to think, I almost decided to knock you out and rob you. I would have missed out on such an _enjoyable_ evening." His legs twitched, but he made no move to stand. "I think I may need a bit of a rest before heading back to the tavern."

Jefferson smiled at that and clapped Captain Jones on the back. "Glad to see you haven't lost that bite." He moved back to his clothes, dressing hurriedly. "I'm afraid I can't stay, Captain. I have other appointments." He checked himself in the dusty mirror before turning back to the other man. "But thank you, for your part in my night. We'll have to do it again sometime."

Killian waved Jefferson off. "Maybe next time, I can pay you for your services. See how you like it when the tables are turned." He smirked. "Now, how about you have the lovely lady downstairs send me up some rum before I have to struggle back into my clothes, eh?"

Jefferson nodded. He turned away without another word and left the room, closing the door behind him to seal in the handsome pirate with the stark blue eyes and the lovely smile. "Maybe one day I'll see you again." He murmured, smiling.

Jefferson had no problems getting women into his bed, but none of them had the fire of Killian Jones. And none of them looked quite as pretty with his handprint bruised around their necks.


	4. Hooker Sex - Captain Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth installment of Tumblr prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TITLE: Hooker Sex  
> CHARACTERS: Prince David (as Prince James), Captain Hook/Killian Jones  
> PAIRINGS: Killian/David  
> NOTES: Based on after David took over as prince after James' death, but was still trying to pretend he was James.  
> DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Never happened.

"So, you'll give me all of this if I...?" Killian's fingers sifted through the gold coins piled in front of him. He tried to keep his face neutral, even though, inside, he couldn't help wanting to pocket all of it. It had been a while since he'd received payment for any type of service in anything other than his mortality. In Neverland, money had no value. He forced a bored expression on his face while picking up a ruby to inspect it. Flawless, but what else could he expect from a crown prince?

The prince in question, the son of King George, looked shocked. A blush covered his fair skin. "I...if you...you know." He stuttered the words out awkwardly and looked away. Funny, Killian had heard stories of Prince James' cockiness, his brash personality and his fire. The Prince James in front of him seemed almost frightened to even ask for what he wanted.

Killian leaned back in his chair, turning a coin over in his fingers. "I'm afraid you'll have to speak up, mate. I'm not sure I know what it is that you want from me. Unless you'll be giving me all of this gold as a gift." His eyes lit up, and he winked.

Prince James glanced around his dimly-lit chambers, the glow from the fireplace reflecting off of his blue eyes. "I want...I want you to..." He planted his feet apart slightly and closed his eyes. "I want you to bed me."

Killian grinned. "Now, why didn't you just say so?" Sweeping out of the chair quickly, he tossed the coin back onto the table. He'd be sure to get all of his payment later. But first, his services were required.

Prince James took a step back when the pirate advanced and held up a hand. "Wait!" He motioned at the gleaming silver hook that Killian wore. "That. That comes off, or no deal."

Quirking a brow, Killian raised his left arm. Firelight made the hook shine. "Why? Because it frightens you?" He didn't wait for a response before taking a step closer, trailing the sharp tip ever so gently down the prince's jaw, down his neck. "I promise, mate, this can make it good. Better. Much better than you'd believe." He winked once more.

James flushed and looked away. His whole body tightened up at the touch from the hook. He shivered when it drew away from his skin. "Okay. It can stay. _If_ you can promise not to hurt me. My... _father_  would not be pleased."

Killian was taken aback at the way he spat the word 'father'. He'd never heard such venom in two syllables before. Paying it no mind, he advanced again, slipping the hook into the open collar of James' white shirt. "Well, we should get started before someone interrupts us, shouldn't we?" He tugged, not hard enough to tear through the shirt with the thick vest worn over top, but only to get the prince to stumble forward and land on his knees. "How rough would you like it, mate?"

Prince James looked down to Killian's boots submissively. "Rough as you like. I just want to pretend I'm not a prince. Just for a little while."

Killian's eyes lit up. "I can work with that." He fisted his hand into James' short hair and drew his head back. "Why don't you undo my trousers and get it wet?" His fingers trailed down the prince's cheek, thumb tapping his lower lip. "That's a good lad."

James' shaking hands reached up to undo the tie holding the pirate's leather pants on. He fumbled for a few moments before managing to get the knot out. Hooking his fingers into the waistband, he drew them down Killian's hips. There was a visual stiffening of his back when Killian's cock came into view. Half-hard, it protruded from a crop of thick, dark hair. "I-"

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Now, here I thought you were going to listen to me and obey my every word. Was I mistaken?"

The prince shook his pretty head quickly. One hand came up to wrap around the length. "I'm new at this." He replied, a little on the side of annoyed.

Killian let a smirk split his lips. He palmed at the back of James' head. "Ahh, that's alright, mate. Everyone's a little scared their first time. It'll come to you." He winked, nearly laughing at the way the small move had the prince diverting his eyes to the ground. "I promise."

Without another word, Prince James leaned in. His pink tongue touched the head of Killian's cock. He paused for only a moment when the pirate moaned, before pushing onward. The shaft slid halfway into his mouth, stretching his lips.

Killian grunted, holding his good hand tightly to the back of James' head while his hook slid down over the prince's shoulder. He took care not to dig the tip into the other man's back _too_  harshly. "That's it, that's it..." He tried to hold back the moan that threatened to come out. His hook twisted just slightly, catching the fabric of the prince's vest and drawing it taut over his shoulders. "Deeper."

Prince James glanced up as best he could from his position, clearly unsure once more. The hand he had wrapped around the base of the pirate's manhood tightened slightly as he leaned forward. His lips were wet and red already, stretching impossibly wide to accommodate the hard flesh. His nose brushed his knuckles at the same moment that the tip hit the back of his throat. It convulsed, and he pulled off to cough, turning his head.

Killian bit back an impatient growl, reminding himself that this was the prince's first time. He didn't want to force himself on the other man this quickly and ruin him before the finale of the night. He waited until James' dry heaves stopped to slip fingers under his chin. He drew the man's eyes back to his face. "Shall we try something a little more adventurous, _your majesty_?" He asked, nearly mocking.

James' brows furrowed, but he nodded.

"Undress. Stay on your knees." Killian instructed just as the prince moved to stand. "I like you there."

The prince undid the buttons on his vest as his eyes connected with Killian's. He looked pensive, his eyes full of secrets. What was he planning? The vest was shucked off to the floor, and his hands, less shaking, more sure, undid the button ties on his own fine leather trousers. He pushed them down his hips. White cotton smallclothes greeted Killian as the prince leaned back onto his heels to get the tight pants off of his knees. They joined his vest on the fine marble flooring. The shirt was next. Prince James looked directly into Killian's eyes as he drew it up and over his head.

Killian found himself licking his lips as each inch of skin was revealed. The prince had definitely earned his reputation for strength, if his toned torso had anything to say about it. The pirate shrugged out of his long coat and began to unbutton his vest. He cursed when he fumbled with the small buttons. Damn the crocodile for taking his other hand.

Prince James leaned back to watch. His hand drifted down to his own hip, fingers playing about the edge of his white underclothes. He smiled lazily when Killian managed to wrestle off the vest he wore, followed closely by his billowy black shirt.

Killian gave a near-predatory smirk and slid his hand under James' chin again. "Now, love, how about you finish getting those off?" Using the hook, he motioned at where the prince's fingers had slipped under the cotton.

James gave a grin of his own. He pushed his smallclothes down and off, kneeling naked in front of the pirate. It was almost laughable, the display. The prince made servant to a pirate captain, on his knees, worshiping the man that stood over him.

"That's nice. That's very nice." Killian praised. He moved to walk slowly around Prince James, inspecting him, from his half-erect cock to his strong thighs, his taut back to his firm ass. "Oh, mate, I cannot _wait_  to start."

Prince James sucked in a breath when the tip of the hook found the vein in his throat. It slid along his skin, behind his neck, down his spine, never digging in hard enough to hurt. Only enough to cause him to shiver. His head tipped back when the sharp tip pulled away, only to return, the rounded side this time, running down his lower back and between his cheeks. The cold metal touched his entrance, and he nearly cried out.

Killian grinned, carefully pulling one cheek aside to expose the prince's puckered hole. "Aye, mate. This is gonna be a _real_  fun night." He stood up and took his hook with him.

James let out an inaudible sigh of relief that the hook hadn't penetrated him or done any damage. He was already worried about it as it was. His shoulders slumped slightly.

Killian drew back around to face the prince. He drew himself up to full height with a smile. "Why don't we start with an easy command, eh?" He slid one of his booted feet into James' line of sight. "Lick my boots."

Taken aback, the prince's blue eyes flashed up at Killian. "No."

"No?" Killian cocked his head, eyebrow raising in amusement. "Here I thought you were paying me to make you feel like anything but a prince."

James didn't budge on it, shaking his head. "I won't do that." His arms crossed and he moved to stand. "If you're here under the impression that you call all of the shots, you can leave. But you'll get no gold."

Killian took a step back. My, but the prince had gotten bold. "Is that not what you wanted? To give up control?"

"I have my limits." James replied. "I want to give up control, and I want you to be the one I give it to, but I'm not interested in boot licking. I just want..." His eyes cut to the pirate. "A little fun. That's all." At the narrowing of Killian's eyes, he quirked a brow of his own. "I am the one paying for services from you, not the other way around. If I don't enjoy it, you don't get paid." His voice sounded strange, almost as if he was trying to convince himself as well as Killian that he had the power in this situation.

Killian took a step back and offered up a sarcastic half-bow. It was clear on his face that he didn't agree with the words, but he wasn't about to question the prince. "Alright, mate. What would you have me do?"

Prince James lowered his eyes thoughtfully. He was quiet for a few moments. "I want to..." He looked around, anywhere but at Killian. "Against the wall. That's what I want."

Killian's eyes drifted to one of the marble walls of the prince's quarters. It looked smooth, flawless, and _cold_. He wondered if the prince was factoring in the chill he'd receive when his body would no doubt contact the cool surface. "Alright, mate. You've got it." He didn't give the prince long to react before he'd grabbed him by the arm and pressed him, chest first, against the wall. He barred his forearm across James' shoulders. "You didn't say I had to be gentle." He murmured into the other man's ear.

James licked his lips, holding back a whimper when his arm was twisted up behind his back. His free hand scrabbled for purchase on the smooth marble. A groan worked its way out of his mouth when Killian pressed full-length against his back. The hard on the pirate still had pressed against the cleft of the prince's ass. "I never wanted gentle." Prince James responded fiercely. His back arched slightly, enough to press his ass back further against Killian. "Don't hold back on my account."

Killian found himself grinning at that. His hips ground against the other man for a moment, drawing a moan, before he pulled away. "Stay there. Do not move." He retreated to the table for a bottle of oil. He was behind the prince again in a matter of moments. Divesting the bottle of its cork with his teeth, the pirate upturned it just above the crack of James' ass. He watched the oil slide down between the cheeks thickly, smirking at the tell-tale shiver from the prince as it dribbled over his entrance. His hook trailed from one shoulder to the other. It left a thin pink line in its wake.

Prince James turned to lean his forehead against the wall just as the pirate's fingers delved between his cheeks. He gasped at the first penetration and his body stiffened.

"Relax now, mate. I can't very well prepare you if you keep tensing up." Killian's smooth voice whispered into the prince's ear. "That's a good lad, relax yourself. Let me take you."

Cheeks tinting pink with a blush, James focused on doing as Killian asked. The pain from the finger inside of him, in a place he'd never been touched before, was hard to ignore. It took him a few moments to get over the penetration. The moment he'd relaxed enough, though, Killian took advantage. His finger pushed deeper, curling, and suddenly, the prince saw stars. His cock jolted from the sensation of pleasure. He didn't even notice the second finger wiggling inside until the two began to scissor apart, spreading him open.

"I think you're just about ready for me, eh, James?" Killian finally murmured, smirk evident in his voice while he drew his fingers out. He managed to drip lubricant over his erection with one hand before setting aside the bottle to rub it in.

The prince stiffened at the mention of his name, shoulders going taut again. "Don't call me that." His voice was soft. "Don't call me James."

Killian quirked an eyebrow. "Then what shall I call you, mate? Unless you were looking for a nameless act of pleasure."

"David." Prince James replied softly. "I want to be called David."

Killian nodded, confused, but didn't question the other man. "Alright, David." He lined himself up. "I'm going to get started now. If it's too much...well, you'll surely let me know." The head of his cock rubbed over the stretched hole before pushing in.

James-no, David, David let out a cry of pain that evolved into whimpers when Killian immediately began to rock his hips. The prince's fingers curled against the wall, as if he was trying to dig them into the unmoving marble.

Killian nearly stopped entirely when it seemed as though David weren't enjoying the act until his erection slid against the gland inside the other man again. He smirked at the mewl of pleasure the move elicited. "There it is..." His lips pressed into the damp skin of the prince's shoulder while he traced his hook down his ribcage.

David moaned, pushing back into the pirate while being careful of the sharp metal digging into his side. Another soft whine of pleasure was pulled from his throat when the curved side of the hook slid over one of his nipples. His mouth opened in a gasp as Killian's fingers dug hard into his hip.

The pirate pulled out about halfway before thrusting back in hard enough to rock the prince into the wall. The tip of his hook dug a reddish line over David's side. It was strange to think of the prince as David now, after so long of calling him James. He wondered why the prince wished to go by another name. Maybe it was to keep his royal life and the life of his paying for sex separate. "Can you take it harder, David? Because I like to go rough." He growled into the other man's ear. Another soft whimper was elicited from the prince's throat, his body arching to take more of Killian.

David's fingers dug uselessly into the wall in front of him while he offered himself up to the pirate. He'd known it could be good, but never _this_ good. He supposed he'd been with less talented men before this life, before becoming royalty. It helped that he now had a huge surplus of money at his disposal that he'd never had before. He could fund his less-than-princely tastes while, at the same time, rebelling against his 'father'. What a great way to spend the royal money. A particularly rough thrust had him reeling, moaning, his legs shaking and hips swaying. "Please..." He finally forced out as his hand moved to rest on Killian's good wrist. "Please, I..."

Killian smirked and slid his hand around to take hold of the prince's cock. It was hard, leaking, in his palm. The excess lubricant on his fingers helped him to start stroking. Precum joined the oil as it dribbled down the shaft. "Like this, mate?"

David moaned, nodding, before pressing his forehead against the cool marble to offset the burning of his face. He thrust weakly into the circle of Killian's fist. His hips still swayed at the feeling of the pirate inside of him. He couldn't help but mewl desperately every time the other man's erection brushed his prostate. He could barely focus on anything but the pleasure.

Killian's mouth found David's shoulder once more, teeth digging in. He sucked a bruise to the surface of the prince's skin while rocking in deeper. He could feel his own orgasm building, nearly there, and sped up his hand on David's erection.

The prince let out a cry at the moment he began to spill, ejaculate staining the wall and running over Killian's talented fingers. His hips shifted quickly, bucking, while his body tensed down around the pirate.

Killian was only moments behind. He bit down harder into David's shoulder when he came, filling the prince with his seed. He could taste blood in his mouth, but couldn't bring himself to mind marking the other man. It wasn't like he was told that he couldn't. As an afterthought, he dug the tip of his hook into the front of David's hip. He didn't quite break skin, just left a reddened bruise that would take a while to heal, a reminder of their time together.

Pulling out, Killian stumbled back just a bit and reached down to tug his leather pants back up from around his thighs. He found himself smirking when the prince leaned more heavily against the wall. "Was that everything you were asking for, mate?"

David panted heavily as he nodded. "That...yeah, that was...wow." He waved his hand toward the table covered in gold and jewels. "You can take it, take it all." He slumped down to the floor, on his knees, and didn't bring his forehead away from the cool. "I'm sure...I'm sure we'll be in contact. If I should require your services again."

Killian smirked and began righting his clothes. He stuffed some of the coins into the deep pockets of his jacket and turned back to the prince. "I will be awaiting your call, your majesty." He winked. "Perhaps, next time, we can find ourselves in a bed. Beds are my specialty."

David let out a breathless laugh. "Perhaps. You should be on your way, before the king finds out about your presence in my quarters. Safe travels, Captain."

Killian gave a small salute, touching his fingers to his head. He scooped what was left of his payment into a canvas sack to carry with him on his way out the door. As he snuck back to his ship, he pondered again. Just who was this prince, if not the rogueish James, and why did he request such a different name? Who was David?

He guessed that, upon his next visit, he would have to find out.


	5. Babysitter Sex - Mad Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIfth installment of Tumblr prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TITLE: Babysitter Sex  
> CHARACTERS: Killian Jones, Jefferson, Grace  
> PAIRINGS: Killian/Jefferson  
> NOTES: COMPLETE AU. Like, to the point of everyone living in Storybrooke and the curse is inactive, Killian and Jefferson are friends. Jefferson works as a custom clothing maker.  
> DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Never happened.

It wasn't like it'd been a hard job he'd been assigned to. When Jefferson had called him that morning, begging for help, Killian had been all too ready to offer his services. He'd found out that the other man had an important party at the mayor's to attend, and he was bringing her some new dresses he'd designed for her, but his babysitter for Grace had fallen through.

Killian didn't mind watching the girl. Grace was mature for a ten year old girl, smart, easy-going. She never posed much of a problem to anyone that watched her, and everyone in Storybrooke loved her dearly. He found himself staying with her right after dinner, when her father left for the mayor's, giving her a kiss on the forehead on his way out and promising to pay Killian as soon as he returned.

With her father gone, Grace and Killian spent time doing her homework and watching a movie on the television before she was sent to bed.

Killian was still sprawled out on the couch flipping through the late-night sitcom reruns when Jefferson came through the door, frazzled and mumbling about his lateness, apologizing profusely. He hadn't meant to be out past Grace's bedtime, especially not past midnight.

He began to hang his coat in the hall closet before cursing. "I didn't get a chance to stop anywhere to get you some cash. Regina paid with a check. I can pay tomorrow." He turned back to eye Killian, laying across the cushions of his couch. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's just not my night."

Killian raised a hand to quiet the other man as he stood. "Don't worry, Jeff. She's a sweet little girl. I don't mind at all." He stretched, shoulders popping. "Don't even worry about paying me, alright? It wasn't any problem."

Jefferson raked his fingers through his already messy hair. "I have to do something for you. I'll feel indebted." He glanced around the room and loosened his tie. "Come to my office. Let's work something out."

Killian quirked an eyebrow. It seemed so unlike Jefferson to be so uptight, but he reminded himself that Regina brought out the worst in his friend. He'd seen him like this more than once after he'd been in her presence for too long. A guilty thought of how he'd taken advantage of Jefferson's state a few times in the past came up, and his face flushed. He wondered if that was where his night was headed, and if he'd be strong enough to tell him that he didn't have to this time.

But that wasn't to be, the man realized a few minutes later, when he found himself planted in the chair at Jefferson's desk, turned to the side so that Jefferson could kneel before him. He carded his good hand through the other man's soft brown locks as Jefferson sucked at his erection.

Killian felt guilty once more, looking down at Jefferson. He knew that he shouldn't be allowing someone with Jefferson's mental instability to give himself over. He shouldn't even let Jefferson feel as though this was required of him. But the way the man's tongue slid up the vein in the underside of his cock had Killian's mind going blank again. He held tightly to the back of Jefferson's head and rocked his hips. "Ah, ah, that's nice, Jeff, that's so _nice_."

Jefferson chanced a glance up at Killian, blue eyes flashing proudly. He nearly choked himself as he slid down further, taking more of Killian's erection and swallowing around it. His hands slid over the other man's thighs. One moved higher to cup his balls and rub them, gently, while he struggled to keep control of himself.

Killian moaned. "I'm close, mate. Just a little...ah, ah, don't stop, don't...ah!" He let out a soft cry, trying desperately not to wake Grace. He listened to Jefferson swallowing down his seed and the guilt began to come back. He cupped the other man's cheek when he finally pulled off. "You...you didn't have to do that, love."

Jefferson shrugged slightly. His swollen, red lips quirked upward in a smirk. "Maybe I wanted to." He replied cheekily. "As a thank you."

Killian found himself smiling back. "Well, if you're going to make a habit of paying me with this, maybe...you should let me take you out for dinner?" He didn't know how else to make himself feel less guilty, less like he was taking advantage of someone sick. Even if Jefferson insisted that he wasn't mentally ill.

Jefferson blushed, shock painted all over his face, and he looked away. "I...I..." He bit his lip. "Who would watch Grace?" He tried to joke, smiling weakly. "I'd have to find another babysitter that she likes as much as you."

Killian chuckled and thumbed Jefferson's lower lip. "I think that can be arranged." He replied. And for the first time in a long time, he didn't feel guilty.


	6. Adulterous Sex - Lost Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixth installment of Tumblr prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TITLE: Adulterous Sex  
> CHARACTERS: Rufio (Ramos), Felix, Pan's Shadow, Georgia (OFC), Jacob (OMC)  
> PAIRINGS: implied Rufio (Ramos)/Georgia, Rufio/Felix  
> NOTES: Based on my Rufio headcanon that he caught Pan killing a Lost Boy while still in Neverland, and upon being confronted by Hook (who Pan had employed to kill Rufio so that he wouldn't tell the other boys), begged for the pirate to help him escape to a realm without magic so that he could grow up without Pan's knowledge. In that realm, he changed his name to Ramos, got married, and had a kid of his own.  
> DISCLAIMER: Not my characters (besides Georgia and Jacob). Never happened.

"Ramos, he's fine. Come to bed." The dark-haired woman tugged at her husband's arm. "Come on, I'm tired."

Ramos sighed and pulled himself away from the doorway to his son's room. A hand fumbled at his hip for something that wasn't there. It had been a long, long time since he carried a knife. For good reason, of course, it wasn't something acceptable in this realm. He'd learned that a long time ago.

His wife, Georgia, led him to their bedroom, a few doors down from their son's room. "I don't understand what has you so worked up. Jacob's old enough to hear the story of Peter Pan. It was one of my favorite books growing up." She continued.

Ramos looked away as he changed his shirt into his loose-fitting pajama top.. "I just don't like it. I never liked Peter Pan." That wasn't true, he knew somewhere deep down. There was a time when he did like Pan, when he would have done whatever the boy asked. But, of course, he couldn't say that. He couldn't tell Georgia why Pan was bad, why he should be avoided.

It was only when they'd both gotten warm in bed, when Georgia was safely asleep in his arms, that Ramos heard a noise. A window sliding open. He was on his feet in a flash, quietly hurrying down the hall. He threw open the door to his son's room and saw something he hadn't seen in years.

Peter Pan's Shadow.

Its glowing white eyes narrowed as it looked at him from where it floated over Jacob's bed. His son was still fast asleep.

Just as Ramos opened his mouth to tell it to leave, a voice shut him up.

"Well, well, well. I see Hook wasn't lying." A boy, a teenager, drawled as he stepped from his spot by the window. The Shadow's presence had distracted Ramos so much that he didn't even notice the boy's presence. "You _are_ still alive." The hood obscured a his face, but Ramos could recognize the slow way he talked.

"Felix." Ramos replied quietly as he moved closer to the bed. He kept the Shadow in his peripheral.

"Rufio." Felix dropped his hood back, blue eyes shining brightly. "You've grown old, my friend. You look _terrible_."

Ramos shuddered. He hadn't heard that name in so long. _Rufio_. The name he'd chosen when Peter Pan had first brought him to Neverland. The name he'd gone by for hundreds of years. His eyes were drawn to the scar across Felix's face. It hadn't been there when he still lived on the island.

Felix raised his free hand to motion at it. "A gift from your friend the pirate." He answered the unasked question. His lips quirked in a smile. "What's the matter, Rufio? Cat got your tongue?"

Ramos, Rufio, narrowed his eyes before flicking them back to the Shadow. "It's a little difficult to think, him hovering there and all."

Felix raised an eyebrow and glanced at the Shadow himself. "Back off." He suggested. He knew better than to give a direct order to Pan's Shadow. "Rufio and I have some catching up to do. I think Pan can wait on the boy."

Rufio's eyes followed the Shadow as it drifted to the other corner of Jacob's room. He waited until it seemed to stay in that spot before turning back to Felix. "We have nothing to say to each other. I left Neverland a long time ago." He waved toward the bed. "I have a kid of my own. A wife. A house and a job. You know, growing up wasn't as bad as Pan always said." He watched Felix's eyes narrow and felt himself smirk. "He's a liar. He lies to you all to make you stay. Because he's afraid to be alone." He could practically see Felix's teeth clench. "Because he wants you to serve him."

"That's not true, and you know it." Felix looked back to the Shadow. "He cares about all of us. Pan loves us." After a beat, he set down his club. "Don't you miss Neverland, Rufio?"

"Miss the place that I saw Pan kill one of my best friends?" Rufio replied, taking a step back to lean coolly against the wall. "Where he employed Hook to kill me? Not really." He smirked when Felix's face fell again. "Trust me, Felix. He'd kill you too, if you crossed him. Pan's not the perfect king you still think he is."

Felix's jaw clenched again, but he didn't protest the words. Instead, he turned and gave the Shadow a nod toward the window. "He's not the boy." He muttered as he pulled out a worn, rolled piece of parchment. He unrolled it to look at Jacob. "Go to the next house. I'll call for you when I'm ready." He handed off the parchment to the Shadow. "Remember, only _this_ boy. Pan has no use for more."

The Shadow seemed to nod. It gave Rufio a look before floating back out the window.

Felix turned to look at Jacob first, and then Rufio. "You've grown up, Rufio." He was quiet. "Don't you remember the fun we had in Neverland?"

A flush found its way to Rufio's face as he thought about his past, the hundred years he spent on Neverland. Suddenly, he was back there again, in his mind, playing Pan's silly games and hunting in the forest. Training Lost Ones with their weapons and traveling to speak to the Natives and the mermaids. But mostly, he remembered when he would press Felix into a tree and ravage his hot mouth. He remembered the soft noises Felix would make every time he thrust into that pale, thin body. He remembered hiding from Pan in the woods and making love for hours.

He could tell by the heated look in Felix's eyes that he remembered those days as well. "Your mohawk." The boy said, nearly sounding sad through the natural monotone in his voice. "You got rid of it."

Rufio ran a palm over his close-cropped, dark hair. "Too many bad memories." He replied. "I had to grow up."

"Why?" Felix advanced on him. Still taller, still just as skinny as ever, Felix hadn't changed much, except for his scar. "You could've stayed."

Rufio looked away. "Because I was dead otherwise." He sighed softly and shuffled his feet. He suddenly felt guilty, discussing this with his son sleeping just a few feet away. He knew he would regret this, regret inviting Felix deeper into his home. "Come with me."

Felix gave him a questioning look. Instead of protesting, though, he followed Rufio through the door to the bedroom and into the darkened hallway.

They ended up in the kitchen. He set a glass of water in front of Felix and watched the boy take a few sips. Rufio set his teeth into his bottom lip. "You need to leave. My wife..."

Felix made a scoffing sound. " _Wife_. Since when is Rufio so domestic?" His eyes cut to one side. "I remember how you used to say that marriage was for those prepared for death."

Rufio shook his head. "I was young then."

"You were smarter." Felix replied. His voice sounded even, but Rufio knew him well enough to catch the venom in the words. "You know I went looking for revenge when I heard Hook killed you." His tone was bitter. "He wasn't happy about the assault." His index finger tapped the scar. " That's how I got this."

Rufio winced in sympathy. It looked barely healed. "I'm sorry. I made him lie for me, so that Pan wouldn't come for me."

Felix looked down at the table top. "Pan didn't care. He wouldn't have come." His long fingers tapped on the wood. "Tell the truth. You...you just wanted to be rid of me."

Shocked, Rufio looked up. He reached across the table to set a hand on top of Felix's restless one. "That wasn't it." He soothed. His fingers closed around Felix's. "I couldn't tell you my plan. I wanted to. You were my best friend. But I needed to leave, get away clean, and if you knew, I would've been caught for sure."

Felix glanced back up. He stood to lean across the table, drawing his hands away from Rufio's to rest on his cheeks. He pushed at the tanned skin. "You're still in there." He said, quietly.

Rufio felt all of seventeen again, looking up at Felix above him. He didn't know what possessed him, where his mind went, but, suddenly, there was a hot press of lips against his, and he must have stood at some point. He lifted Felix easily to the table, sitting the boy on top of it. The familiar taste of mint leaves and adventure and _Felix_ filled his senses, the smell of Neverland clinging to the teenager's clothes, and he was there. He could practically _hear_ the wind howling through the trees, feel the fire from camp on his back.

Felix's hands fisted into the loose sleep shirt Rufio wore as they kissed. His long legs were wrapped loosely about the man's thighs, heels hooking between them. He couldn't help but moan into Rufio's mouth. The years apart no longer mattered. The years that Rufio had aged, the house and the wife and even his _kid_ no longer mattered. Because it was still _Rufio_ and he'd missed this, every second of it. So long he'd gone without his touch.

Rufio slid his hands up the back of Felix's shirt to trace the knobs of his spine, his protruding ribs. Skinny little Felix. He hadn't changed at all. Not that Rufio had expected him to. No one changed in Neverland. But, then again, he never believed that he'd see the Lost Boy again. He pulled away from the kiss at that reminder. Years. Years had passed. He'd grown up, gotten married. He had a kid of his own. What was he _doing_?

Felix moaned softly at the drag of the man's fingers on his skin. "Rufio..." His fingers flexed in the soft cotton of Rufio's shirt. "I...missed this..."

Rufio was torn at the sound of Felix's voice, the underscore of neediness in his monotone. Felix, the first person he'd ever been intimate with, the boy with the beautiful mouth and the slim hips, the boy who could take every ounce of his roughness. So different from his wife, his Georgia. She was nothing like Felix.

Felix tugged at Rufio's shirt. His eyes were clouded with lust already.

And it was at that moment that Rufio decided he needed to do this. He needed Felix. Just one more time, once more and he'd be forever satisfied. Once more, and he'd never think about it again. Except for maybe every time he buried himself into Georgia.

Felix was stripped quickly, his clothes piling up on the tile floor under the table. His moaning was quiet, subdued, and he spread his legs at the same moment that Rufio sucked two fingers into his mouth. He pushed both into the teenager at once and delighted in the grunt Felix released. The blonde's hips shifted as he was spread open on the table.

Rufio set a hand on one of Felix's skinny thighs as he worked him open, watching his own fingers sinking and spreading, scissoring, until the boy on his table was whining for him. Pulling his fingers out, the man shed his shirt and pushed his pajama pants down until they hit the floor. He spat into his palm to lubricate his erection. Brown eyes scanned up and down Felix's body, watching the way his chest rose and fell with his panting. His skin shone with sweat.

Felix raised his legs up to Rufio's shoulders, hooking his knees over them. "Rufio..." He groaned. His hips jerked when he was breached. Despite the preparation, it had been a while, a long while, since his last time with another boy. Not since Rufio's departure had he done this. As the man leaned over him, the teen dug his fingers into short, dark hair.

Rufio moaned at the drag of short nails over his scalp. His mouth searched out the junction between Felix's shoulder and his neck. He bit into it happily, moaning. His hands dug into the boy's thin hips as he buried himself to the hilt.

Felix threw his head back against the wooden tabletop, cracking it on the surface. He ignored the shooting pain in favor of the pleasure at the moment Rufio began to move. Every thrust dragged over his prostate deliciously. He could see stars. He pulled the man down harder against him and reveled in the pain of being folded in half.

Rufio left love bites all over the teenager's neck and upper chest, not wasting this last opportunity to claim Felix as his. He wondered distantly if this might just be a dream, if maybe he was actually asleep in bed next to Georgia, but at that moment, Felix's blunt nails dug into his shoulder. He grunted.

Felix pulled his hand back to pet over Rufio's cheek, fingertips stained with blood. "Rufio..." He moaned again. "F-fuck..." His hips shifted, rubbing himself against the man's abdomen. He was so close, so close. He couldn't hold back much longer. "Rufio!"

Rufio shushed Felix with a kiss to keep him from waking anyone. He dug his fingers into Felix's hips and sped his thrusts up, practically slamming into Felix. The pounding of his hips moved the boy minutely up the table with every inward motion.

Felix's hands found Rufio's forearms, digging in just as he came. He pushed up against Rufio and groaned.

Rufio moaned as well at the hot cum splattering his stomach. He rubbed himself against the boy's spasming body before he began to shoot as well, filling Felix until he was leaking onto the edge of the table. His forehead rested against the teenager's chest while he panted. "Fuck...fuck..." The reality of the situation sunk in, ruining the afterglow. He'd just made love to Felix, in the kitchen of the home he shared with his wife, his son. On the table where he and his family ate their meals. Felix, a Lost Boy. Felix, who'd been just shy of his eighteenth birthday when he'd come to Neverland. Back in Neverland, it hadn't mattered, they were the same age, but here...here he was an adult, in his thirties, at least physically, and Felix was still that boy on the island. " _Fuck_."

Felix groaned when Rufio pulled out. His legs were eased back to the floor. "That was..."

"A mistake." Rufio replied, tugging his pants back into place and pulling his shirt over his head. "You're just a kid. You're-my wife is upstairs!" He shook his head at Felix's shocked expression. "No, don't even give me that look."

Felix caught the clothes that were tossed at him. "Rufio..."

"It's _Ramos_." Rufio replied. "I'm not that kid anymore. I'm _not_." He turned away when Felix began to dress, trying to ignore the hurt in his eyes, the way his own cum dripped down the inside of the boy's thigh.

Felix was quiet as he got back into his clothing. His blue eyes were downcast when Rufio, Ramos, turned back. "I see how it is." His voice had gone back to its even monotone. "Rufio really did die that day."

Ramos looked away. "He did. You need to leave." He hated himself for this. The more he looked at Felix, saw the way the boy was trying to hide his hurt feelings, the more he wanted to give in once more. He wanted so badly to be the boy he'd been, to be Rufio, to be young and unchanging. But he'd left that world. He'd chosen to become a man.

The smell of sex still hung heavily in the air when they trudged back up to Jacob's room. Felix picked up his discarded club and turned back only for a moment. "I'm sure I'll see you again." The teenager said, before climbing onto the windowsill.

Ramos gave him a confused look. He received only a grin in response.

In a sparkle of green, fairy dust, Felix was gone. Ramos was left to ponder his last words, wondering what Felix might've meant by them.

That was, until he turned to check on his sleeping son. Or, rather, the empty bed that his son _should_ be sleeping in.

His blood ran cold when he saw the empty sheets. He ran back to the window to see _nothing_. No green shine, no Shadow, no Jacob. Ramos let out a frustrated cry into the night.

Pan had planned this. Pan had _planned_ this.

And that meant that Rufio wasn't quite dead. Not until he'd brought Jacob home safe.

After all, this could be an _awfully_ big adventure.


	7. Elevator Sex - Neverland Husbands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventh installment of Tumblr prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TITLE: Elevator Sex  
> CHARACTERS: Peter Pan, Felix  
> PAIRINGS: Peter/Felix  
> NOTES: It's another AU because I don't think elevator sex could've happened in Neverland.  
> DISCLAIMER: Not my characters, never happened.

Felix couldn't lie, he'd actually half-expected to end up here when he woke up this morning.

Here being against the wall of the elevator in Storybrooke's library, with Peter's body pressed so tightly against him that he was surprised at how he still managed to breathe.

The elevator wasn't functioning, but that hadn't stopped either of the boys. Peter was in a mood, he always seemed to be these days. He'd been like this ever since the plan had been foiled. He hadn't managed to enact the curse, something about the final ingredient not being worth it, but he hadn't told Felix what it was.

Felix figured he didn't need to ask.

But the worst part, for Peter, was that, though his son _did_ find a way to stop his aging, 'all magic came with a price'.

Pan had lost his magic.

'Not lost.' Rumpelstiltskin had told them when Peter couldn't even hover off of the ground. 'Bound. Bound by the spell that gives him the youth he desires so selfishly.'

Felix had been trying to console him in the days since it had happened. He tried to remind Peter that he was still young, still immortal, but without magic, Peter didn't seem to care. He wanted the rush of power, the ability to create things from nothing and do all that he had done in Neverland.

Instead he was bound back into his body, after the Queen had found them at the well. Her son had been returned to her in his correct body, and the two teenagers were nothing more than that now. Teenagers.

Peter's teeth on his neck brought Felix out of his thoughts. He gasped as they dug in, nearly-painful in their ferocity.

"Are you thinking again, Felix?" Pan hissed as he pulled away. "I thought I told you, leave all the thinking to me. You'll strain yourself." His words were cruel, but Felix knew it was his mood. He could be mean, hurtful, when he was upset.

Felix didn't reply to Peter. He knew the boy didn't really want him to. He wanted silence. He wanted perfect submission. He always did.

Peter's hands slid down Felix's sides, tickling, and for a moment, the taller boy was confused. And that's when Pan cursed. "Strip." He spat, taking a step back with a look that could melt flesh.

Felix cast his eyes down and quickly pulled the shirt he'd been given over his head. He unbuttoned his pants and stepped out of them. Pan had been trying to use a spell to strip him of his clothing. Of course he had. Because it always worked in the past, but now he couldn't even do something that simple.

Pan was frustratedly pulling off his own clothes. His eyes were green fire. Felix hoped that he wouldn't do something rash in his anger. "Turn, Felix."

Felix nodded, without question, and turned away from his king. There was no warning when Pan pressed so hard into his back that his chest and stomach were pushed flush against the cool wall of the elevator. He gasped at the shock, and was glad for the first time that this elevator wasn't often used, that the door was shut, and that, for once, Belle was not working.

He wondered, though, why she believed that employing he and Peter at the library would help them become more comfortable with living here.

Felix wasn't able to finish that thought before he heard Pan cursing again. The boy's fingers were at his lips after a moment, insistently tracing at them. He didn't wait for the command to open his mouth. He sucked at the digits, laving over them with his tongue to wet them, before the fingers were gone once more.

Peter probed at Felix's hole with two fingers, sinking them into his heat without warning. He didn't give the taller boy any time to get used to the feeling before he was stretching at the muscles. A third finger was inserted after only a few moments, and the resulting gasp from Felix made Pan smirk. He almost didn't remember the loss of his magic in moments like this.

Almost.

Felix groaned when the fingers twisted and separated. His hips ground against the slowly-warming wall to keep him hard. He panted desperately when they finally withdrew. He knew what was coming next.

Pan spitting into his hand was all Felix heard. Mumbled curse words reached his ears, but he ignored them in favor of the pounding of his own heart when the blunt head of Peter's cock rubbed against his entrance. There was nowhere near enough lubrication when it was pushed in.

Felix contained a cry, keeping his face and his breathing as even as possible. His fingers curled against the wall in front of him. He wanted so badly to curl over himself, to duck his head, but Peter kept him flush to the side of the elevator.

Pan's fingers dug into Felix's hips, pulling them back to push in harder. "That's it, Felix..." His hips jerked hard as he buried himself deep. "That's it."

Felix groaned. He dropped his head back at the moment Peter began to move. A gasp permeated the air when the shorter boy took a handful of his messy blond hair and _pulled_.

Peter's teeth found Felix's throat again, alternating his bites with sharp tugs on the handful of hair in his hand. He rubbed his hips against the taller boy.

Felix reveled in the pain. He loved it. He loved every part of how this felt. Peter knew just how to balance the ache with delicious pleasure, his cock rubbing maddeningly against Felix's prostate with every grinding motion.

Peter grunted when his teeth broke the skin. His mouth filled with taste of Felix's blood and his hips snapped against the taller boy's backside as he drew his mouth away from Felix's wounded neck. "Beg me." He hissed. "Beg."

Felix clenched his teeth and moaned. "Please...Peter, please, I have to cum...it...it hurts..." It was true, his cock was swollen, leaking. He rubbed himself against the wall once more.

Peter's hand slid from Felix's hip to his erection. He rubbed at it, too softly to give any real friction, to be anything more than infuriatingly gentle. It didn't quell the need to cum. "That wasn't very pretty, Felix." He murmured, hips rocking hard against Felix again. "Try again."

Felix suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He tried to remind himself that this was the way to please Peter, to help him along with the terrible loss of his magic. So, gritting his teeth at another tug of his hair, Felix submitted. "Peter, please, _please_ , fill me..." His voice broke at precisely the right moment, pride in his chest when Pan gave a moan. "Fill me up...claim me, my king..." He kept his tone needy.

Peter rewarded Felix with stronger strokes of his cock, speeding up to match the frantic pace of his thrusts. "You're _mine_." The boy hissed into Felix's ear. He tugged the taller's head back by his hair, harder than before. "You will always be _mine_."

Felix gave a low moan, absently clenching his muscles. Pan's choked off cry of completion was his only warning before he felt the boy spilling into him.

Peter's hips stuttered their movements, pressing into Felix as he emptied himself. He gave a final tug on the other boy's cock and felt it twitch. Semen flowed freely over his knuckles, mingling with Felix's low whine.

Both boys panted when their orgasms were over. Peter's head rested between Felix's sharp shoulder blades. His fingers twitched around the blonde's softening penis, and he dropped them  away. He finally released Felix's hair as well.

Felix grunted when Peter pushed on his hips to pull out. He rested his forehead against the wall, taking in the soreness of his scalp, the blood trickling down his collarbone, his abused backside, the way Pan's cum dripped down his inner thigh. A moan escaped his lips. "P-Pan..."

Peter's fingers sopped up the long line of his own seed and pressed it into Felix's mouth. "That's right, Felix. Now get dressed. Miss French is coming by to check on us for lunch. We don't want to keep her waiting, now do we?" He was barely winded. There wasn't even a tone to underscore that he was affected at all.

Felix didn't reply, though, and began to dress, slowly.

Peter was already pushing the elevator doors open with his hands by the time Felix was buttoning up his pants once more. "Join me when you're decent." The boy king shot a grin over his shoulder. His mood had definitely improved.  "And for God's sake, do something about your neck. Miss French is a _lady_ and I don't think she would take too kindly to you flaunting your sexual lifestyle around her."

With that, Felix watched Peter flounce back toward the center of the room, where the desk was. He pulled on his shirt and shook his head, stepping from the elevator to head to the bathroom and clean up. At least Peter wasn't pouting. And that was always a good thing.

Not that he wouldn't mind cheering Pan up again later.


	8. Boss/Employee Sex - Neverland Husbands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eighth installment of Tumblr prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TITLE: Boss/Employee sex  
> CHARACTERS: Peter Pan, Felix, some Lost Ones  
> PAIRINGS: Peter/Felix  
> NOTES: Pretty sure I wrote most of this while trying not to nod off. I doubt it's my BEST fill, but I thought it was still alright, anyway.  
> DISCLAIMER: Not my characters, never happened.

"The home office?" Felix quirked his eyebrow, not understanding the plan.

Peter gave him a grin in response.  "It's a game." He continued, turning back to the Lost Ones. "We'll have the Believer delivered to us. No more searching." He swept his hand out. "We no longer have to worry about finding him ourselves. And the best part is," his grin turned dark, "they'll never know what hit them."

Most of the boys nodded, stoic, old enough to understand that this game wasn't going to be quite so fun and carefree as Pan made it out to be. No, they knew his games well enough by now.

Though some of the younger ones, and Felix still didn't quite understand why Peter had brought children this young to Neverland, seemed quite interested in the idea. "Does this mean we're all gonna get jobs?" One asked, an excited glint in his eye.

Felix turned back to his leader. He tried to keep the amusement from his face as he waited for Peter's answer.

"Your jobs are to train with your weapons." Peter replied matter-of-factly. He smirked. "We can't have my boys getting rusty on their fighting. Maybe you all should get a jump start on that."

The Lost Ones gave nods at that, turning quickly to go to their beds and get their hands on the weapons they'd chosen to train with upon arriving on Neverland. They paired off into small groups.

Felix headed off to join them when a hand on his shoulder made him pause. He turned back with a raised eyebrow.

"Not you, Felix. You have a _special_ job." Pan's grin was nearly-frightening, something dark playing in his green eyes. "You're going to have a special position in our new 'home office.'"

Before Felix could open his mouth to respond, there was a puff of green smoke, and he was coughing on it at the moment his feet found the even surface of Peter's treehouse floor. He nearly stumbled over himself trying to regain his balance.

Peter's laughter made Felix blush and duck his head further under his hood. The boy king took a step back, spreading his arms wide with a flourish. "You will be the management of the home office, Felix. You will be in charge of leading the boys to collect our prize when it arrives, and you will be overseeing all of their training."

"Management?" Felix asked dumbly, shaking his head to clear it of the cobwebs. He didn't understand what Pan was trying to say. "I thought _you_ were in charge."

"I always am." Peter replied, moving to sit at the little table, sifting through loose parchments. "And you'll report all of your findings to me. I need to take a break from the boys for a while, so you're in charge."

"And you had to bring me here to tell me because...?" Felix glanced around the treehouse. He hadn't been up here in a very long time. Not since Rufio...well, that wasn't important now.

"Because you need some instruction before I leave you to the sheep." Peter curled a finger to beckon Felix closer. The blonde boy shuffled over to his leader's side. "Now, why don't we have a little bit of fun so you can learn?"

Another eyebrow raised, Felix set aside his club. "What do you mean?"

Peter grasped at the air and tugged down. Felix was driven to his knees by the magic force the boy king had exerted. "You asked if I was still in charge. I am. I am the head of our home office. You still answer to me. And as your boss..." He smiled, dark and evil, a promise of something Felix couldn't tell if he'd like in that expression. "You're required to do whatever I tell you to do."

Felix nodded along, still unsure, but waiting for a command. He relaxed into his kneeling position. "And what would you have me do, _boss_?" There was only a slight inflection on the word, something that made Pan smirk. He always loved when there was a difference in the normal monotone of his most loyal Lost Boy.

Peter crooked a finger, waving the palm of his other hand over his pants. The fly opened of its own accord; obviously he'd used some type of magic. "I want you to relieve my frustrations."

Felix's eyes widened momentarily before he slipped back into his normal, emotionless facade. "And...how would I do that?" He ground out. Blue eyes glinted under the shade of his hood.

Pan gave a smirk and snapped his fingers. A sudden, hard breeze knocked back the hood of Felix's cloak to expose his messy, blonde locks. He slid his own hand into his open fly to take ahold of his erection and give it a few strokes. "Well, how about we put your mouth to good use? Not like it gets much use otherwise."

Felix's teeth sunk into the inside of his bottom lip, just barely visible to Peter. The taller boy's fingers undid the strings holding his cloak on and he let it fall to the floor behind him. He leaned forward once more once that was done, hands finding Peter's clothed thighs. His fingers dug in.

Peter leaned back a bit more in his chair and waved his fingers, drawing the boy closer with magic. "Come now, Felix, we don't have all night."

Felix looked up for only a moment before his mouth opened and he took in half of Pan's cock in one go. They'd done this a few times before, in the forest and the Echo Cave, places the Boys wouldn't find them, and he'd gotten pretty good at what he did. His cheeks hollowed out when he began to suck, hard and fast, and a hand wrapped around the base.

Peter's head fell back and he moaned. His hips slid forward just a bit in the seat, forcing Felix to take more. "Ah, yes, that's very nice, Felix." A hand tangled into the already messy blonde locks on the tall Lost Boy's head. "Keep it up."

Felix's eyelashes fluttered. He opened up his throat to take Peter in deeper, swallowing around his length. He focused his breathing through his nose and slid as far down as he dared.

Pan's eyes closed. "Ah, yes...yes..." He tugged at Felix's hair again and moaned. His hips jerked minutely.

Felix grunted, tongue flicking out to lap up his drool from Pan's dick. He slid back up the length and began to stroke at it with his hand while focusing his suction on the tip.

Peter practically whined when Felix's tongue dipped into the slit in the tip of his cock. He jerked at the boy's shaggy hair. "Nearly there, nearly..." His eyes, darkened with lust, slid closed while his hips began to piston. "Felix!"

Felix squeezed the other boy's shaft as he began to ejaculate, throat working to swallow as his mouth filled up. He could feel the sticky fluid dribbling from the corner of his lips.

Peter panted when he tugged Felix away by his hair. "Good boy." He smirked, doing up his pants again. "I think that'll be enough for today."

Felix sat back, wiping cum from his chin with a finger before sucking it into his mouth. "Thank you, _boss_." He grinned back. His eyes were still dark and hazy with arousal.

"Now, you should head back down and keep your boys in line. I'll bring you back here, should I require your services again." Peter waved his hand.

Felix nodded as he was surrounded in green smoke once more. When it cleared, he was back at the camp. The boys were still practicing, just as he and Pan had left them. Tying his cloak back on, he walked through them to his normal seat by the fire. It was time to see where Pan's new game would end.


End file.
